I Will Always Remember You
by Togane Shiro
Summary: He―at the moment, Sebastian Michaelis―was crying for the first time as long as he had remembered. After all, he led an eternal life, he didn't even remembered his first meal. But, he was surely that he will remember this master he serve, Ciel Phantomhive.


**Title: **I Will Always Remember You

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Angst

**Rated: **K+

**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji

**Disclaimer:** **Kuroshitsuji **belongs to **Yana Toboso**-sensei

**Warning: **Shounen-ai, OC, OOC

**A/N: **Sets after Kuroshitsuji I, just pretend there's no Kuroshitsuji II :D The one in italic and centred are flashbacks.

.

.

"Young Master, your tea," a butler with black hair knocked at the door.

"Enter, Sebastian."

The demon entered the room, pushing the cart into the room and slowly closed the door. He poured the tea into the cup and giving it to his master. The master slowly sipping the tea, enjoying the scent and the taste.

"Sebastian... Can I...ask you something? My last order before you eat my soul?" the master broke the silence.

"Depending on what you ask, my Lord," replied the demon.

The blonde master put down the tea and looked straight at his butler's ruby eyes. He sighed before giving the order to the older guy, "Tell me that you love me, Sebastian."

Sebastian didn't show any change in his expression. He had known it from the start that his master loved him. He didn't answer it right away. If the one asking this was his previous master, he may do it right away. But, now...it is different. Sebastian had changed now. He was no longer a demon who's following his aesthetics only.

Sebastian bowed deeply to his master, "My apologies, Young Master. But, I'm afraid that I cannot do that."

The master clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, "Why! Why, Sebastian? You always obey my orders up until now! Why didn't you just say that? It―It is not that difficult to say only those three words, right?" his voice is shaking and he tried to hold back the tears.

Sebastian didn't reply anything. He still kept his head down, bowing to his master―or meal.

"Above all of my orders... Why do you have to disobey this?" he lowered his voice and shut his eyes closed. He couldn't hold back his tears anymore. The tears began to fall down from his eyes, to his cheeks, then to his cloth. "Is it... Is it because of your previous master who gave you the name 'Sebastian Michaelis'?" asked the master in a soft tone.

"Yes, it is."

_"I will ask thee but once: Is it thy wish to form a contract?"_

_The boy was staring at him in disbelieving. How could he believe it so easy, a demon with black wings appeared in front of him? But, there's only one word that could describe the raven demon._

_Beauty._

_He couldn't hide the reality that he's afraid of this demon, though. Wasn't a demon supposed to wicked? How could he trust this demon? But... Without himself noticing, he already begged for life to the raven, "Yes. Just...save me..."_

_"Yes, my Lord."_

_Just in a blink of an eye, the bad guys here turned lifeless. They're all here only the body, without soul. The demon had eaten their soul, maybe?_

_"You... Who are you?" asked the pathetic boy._

_"I am a demon. And from now on, you are my master until your revenge is complete."_

_"Mas...ter? Then...what is your name?"_

_"We―demons―have no name. We only had temporary name, given by our master." Suddenly, his expression changed. It looks like the demon's sad or something. "But... If my Lord allows it, I would like him to call me 'Sebastian Michaelis'."_

_"Sebas...tian? I...I don't mind, though. But, why do you wish me to call you that? You said that demons have no name..."_

_"That...is a name my previous master gave."_

The younger man wiped his tears off, "Now, I demand to know why, Sebastian. Why didn't you obey my order?" asked the master.

Sebastian stood up straight, "He―my previous master―is the one who teaches me pain; the pain when I ate his soul. His soul was really the most delicious meal that all demons could have. But, it also leaves me pain. I had made a big mistake in my whole life. I lied to my own feelings; I can't believe myself for having a stupid feeling that the mortals all have. So I...I ate his soul, ignoring what my feelings told me to." He stopped for a second and gazed at his master, "I don't want to lie anymore. I don't love you, and I won't say that I do."

His cheeks began to wet again by tears. He didn't know why he had to cry again and again. He's not so cry-baby usually. Then, his lips curled up into a smile, then burst out laugher. "Ahahaha.. Haha... Okay, okay... I―I lose to that guy. I can't win from him. I..." he cried even harder.

"Forgive me, my Lord."

"No, no. You don't have to say sorry. I... I wish...you could remember me, as someone who had asked about your 'precious' master at least. Could you? This is not an order, Sebastian. You are free to choose," said the master.

Sebastian smiled a little, "Yes, I will, my Lord."

The master exhaled and stretched his body, "Okay, I'm ready, Sebastian. You could eat my soul now."

Sebastian took off his glove using his teeth, letting the glove fell to the floor. He walked closer to his master, and lifted his face. He neared his mouth to the younger man's and began sucking his soul. The boy's soul came out through his mouth and entered Sebastian's. And about half a minute, the young man's body really felt so tired, but he forced himself to talk, "Sebastian... I...love...you..."

Then, all the soul inside the body had been taken out. All that was left was only soulless body. Sebastian let the boy laid on his bed while his head repeating a memory inside his head.

_"Will it hurt?"_

_"Yes, a little. I'll keep it as gentle as possible..." replied the demon._

_"Don't. Make it as painful as you can. Carve the pain of my life, into my soul," said Ciel Phantomhive._

_Sebastian seemed surprised, then he threw his usual smile. He kneeled in one knee, "Yes, my Lord."_

_The young Lord leaned his head on the bench he seated at. Sebastian took off his glove and leaned closer to his meal. The demon took Ciel's eye-patch off and began to suck out his soul though his mouth._

_Ciel talked while his soul is being taken, "Sebastian... Th-Thank you for everything. You had come through a lot of problem because of me. I―I hope...my soul is enough t-to repay them..."_

_Sebastian could swear that he felt something hurt inside, he couldn't bear to see the one he love being eaten, killed, or whatever it is. And more importantly, by himself. But, he is a demon and had the aesthetics, the demons should serve their master until the contract finished. And after that, the demon could enjoy their meal._

_Ciel's turning weak and weak. But, he did the best he could to lift his head, touching his lips to Sebastian's. The raven-haired demon widened his eyes when he realized that their lips are touching._

_Ciel whispered something softly, "I...love...you, Sebas...tian..."_

_Then, he collapsed. He didn't have any soul left anymore inside his body._

_Sebastian froze there and didn't move an inch from his spot. He couldn't believe it; the Young Master that he served all this three years loved him? And why were Sebastian so stupid? It didn't matter that 'love' was a feeling that most―no, all―mortals may had. Then, why if he also feel that feeling towards his master?_

_He looked at his master's body and hugged him with only one hand, "I―I love you too, Bocchan―no, Ciel..."_

_Without himself realizing it, the tears had fallen out from his eyes._

_He―at the moment, Sebastian Michaelis―was crying for the first time as long as he had remembered. After all, he led an eternal life, he didn't even remembered his first meal. But, he was surely that he will remember this master he serve, Ciel Phantomhive._

Sebastian stared blankly at the corpse. This master...kind of reminded him of Ciel. Their eyes were the same, blue sapphire. But, their personalities were very different. Sebastian sighed, this meal couldn't fill up his hunger after all. He turned around to the big window and jumped out of it. Black feathers surrounded him, and a pair of black wings were on his back. He flew to somewhere―waited for another contractor to summon him.

.

.

**A/N: **Okay, finished! :D I...I don't know about the ending. It felt kinda...strange. I dunno, but I hope it didn't :D Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
